


Let Me Cater To You

by manyakis



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyakis/pseuds/manyakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two were always attentive to each others needs, even if the other one didn’t ask for it. Jimin never failed to cater to Jackson’s needs after a hard day at work and Jackson always made sure his fiance was taken care of. Jimin hadn’t been able to do much because of Jackson’s schedule, but he’d for sure be willing to do anything for him tonight. </p><p>Absolutely anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daddy Please

Jackson had been working hard recently. His hours at the police station had doubled, and he was working weekends as well. There were days where he wouldn’t come home until the wee hours of the night. He was either out on patrol or in the station filing paperwork. It was tough but it put food on the table. Sure he was away a lot but it provided for himself.

And Jimin. Oh sweet Park Jimin. There's not a day that goes by that Jackson doesn't feel the heaps amounts of guilt for leaving Jimin home all the time. It’s not like Jimin was home 24/7 doing nothing, though. He had a job of his own as well as a Medical assistant. However, his hours never changed that often. They always closed at the same time, 6PM. And they never worked on weekends. So Jimin was always home whenever Jackson wasn’t. 

 

But today was different. He was let go early today. Today he was filing paperwork, and it had been done about an hour before his shift ended. He gripped the wheel tightly as he drove. He was so eager to get home to Jimin, for once he’d be able to see him awake rather than sleeping and in bed already. Maybe they’d have dinner with each other for once, maybe have a decent conversation. Boy did he miss those days. 

His excitement heightened once he dove into the suburbs. He was only minutes away from seeing Jimin again. He slowed down as he saw Jimin’s car sitting in the driveway of their house. He wondered if Jimin could hear the sound of him parking his car in the driveway. The light in the kitchen was on, it was obvious against the night sky, so he assumed Jimin was in there. 

Jimin truly did hear the sound of Jackson pulling up in the driveway. He was in the kitchen cooking as he heard the rumbling sound. He’d be lying if he said that it didn’t startle and confuse him. He didn’t expect any visitors at this time. Maybe it was Taehyung with a long list of complaints about work. Actually, no. It most likely wasn’t. Taehyung didn’t have a key to his house, so why did the sound of the tumblers of the locks echo through the house?

He walked over to the front door, anxiously waiting for whoever his visitor was. A wide smile grew on his face as Jackson opened and walked through the front door. Jackson quickly closed it, he didn’t want the cat to suddenly bolt out of the house. 

“Hyung,” Jimin said with disbelief. “You’re home early...am I dreaming?”  
“Does it feel like a dream?” Jackson asked, walking up to Jimin.  
“A little. I mean, you’re here and…it’s just been so long since I’ve seen you come home at this time.” 

Jimin didn’t even realize that Jackson had gotten so close to him until he felt a hand creep up on his waist. Picking up his arms, he laid them around the older one’s broader shoulders. It really had been a long time since either of them had seen the other. And they live with each other. How sorrowful. 

Lips suddenly met down the middle. The both of them sighed with a tranquil feeling. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other. Neither of them could be any happier at this moment. 

Once Jackson put away his gun belt and undid the buttons of the collard shirt of his uniform, the both of them sat down for dinner. Since Jackson had been working long excruciating hours, Jimin had gotten used to making Jackson’s dinner and packaging it away for him when he comes home. So dinner with each other had been strange, but exactly what they needed. They told stories of each others work, all of the ups and downs that had emerged over the past few weeks. 

The feeling of guilt suddenly overcame Jackson for a moment. He felt as if he had missed Jimin’s entire life. He wondered how long he would have to work these long hours and physically and emotionally neglect the person he loved the most. 

 

Jackson still remembered the very day they had met. It had been a few years ago, and out doing errands on his day off. With his errands complete, he might as well grab something to eat. It was Starbucks where he met Jimin. The younger was working part time there for a while until he could land the job he was really looking for. It started off as infatuation, even if there was nothing that physically fascinating about the boy from when Jackson first saw him. But what caught him was the younger one’s eyes. They were narrow, and they always looked at you with softness. Innocence. He refused to call it love at first sight, he thought that was silly. But he wanted to meet him, know more about him. And he wouldn’t stop until he did. 

 

Jimin asked about tomorrow’s schedule. When Jackson said that he didn’t have work the next day, a smile of the Gods shone upon Jimin’s face. They could stay up, do whatever they wanted. He’d have Jackson all for himself for the whole day tomorrow. 

 

The two were always attentive to each others needs, even if the other one didn’t ask for it. Jimin never failed to cater to Jackson’s needs after a hard day at work and Jackson always made sure his fiance was taken care of. Jimin hadn’t been able to do much because of Jackson’s schedule, but he’d for sure be willing to do anything for him tonight. 

Absolutely anything. 

 

They were watching late night television in the living room. Jackson laid his head upon Jimin’s lap whilst the younger massaged his scalp with his small and delicate hands. Jimin always adored Jackson’s hair. He barely did anything to it but wash it from time to time and that was it. It was so soft, and burnished. 

 

Well, Jimin liked everything physically about Jackson. From head to toe, the older was perfect in Jimin’s eyes. He always wondered how someone like Jackson could ever fall for someone like himself. Jimin worked hard everyday to keep his physical appearance in check - not like they’re relationship depended solely on physical attributes, it was just something Jimin did for himself...and maybe a little bit for Jackson. 

Jimin looked at the wall clock, it was already 9PM. Jimin had planned something special for tonight for Jackson. At first it wasn’t for this particular date on the calendar, but he had saved it for a day when Jackson seemed to be up for it. 

“How are you feeling?” Jimin asked, stopping his hands and laying one over Jackson's neck.  
“Good, baby," Jackson replied.   
"When do you plan on going to bed?"  
"Soon maybe. Why?"  
"Well...I have something for you."

Jackson turned, looking up at Jimin before getting up and sat up right next to Jimin.

"What is it?"  
"It's a surprise."  
"Hun, you don't have to get me anything. It's not our anniversary, or my birthday."  
"I know but....I just want to make sure you're taken care of."  
"You always take care of me. I can't even begin to tell you how much I appreciate the things you do for me."  
"Please, Hyung...let me do this."

Jimin looked up at his Hyung with eyes filled with anticipation. Pleading him to let him fulfill his task. Jackson nodded, giving Jimin a needed approval. 

The younger got up from the couch, and extended his arm to Jackson. He led the older one to the bedroom they shared in their single floor house. Curiosity grew inside of Jackson. What kind of "gift" could Jimin give him that involved the bedroom? He could only think of only one thing, but he decided to keep quiet. He could be wrong after all. He'd just have to wait and see. 

"Just sit," Jimin said, pointing to the seat placed at the end of their bed. Jackson looked at Jimin with a perplexed look. "Just wait okay? I'll be back."

Before leaving, Jimin helped Jackson shed his police shirt, revealing Jackson's well built body. Jackson had such well built arms, enough for Jimin to feel safe once they were wrapped around him. As much as Jimin liked seeing Jackson shirtless, he loved it even more to see him with a tank top on. He didn't understand why himself, really. Maybe because it left imagination? There was something about seeing Jackson in a low cut tank top, just tight enough to shape Jackson’s robust abdominal muscles, it just thrilled Jimin in certain ways that might seem strange to others. 

Jackson leaned back, his elbows on the foot of the bed as he watched Jimin disappear into his walk in closet. He heard some rustling and figured Jimin might be having a hard time looking for his gift. Then what seemed like minutes, Jackson started to get worried. Jimin never lost anything, he was always so neat and clean. 

"How the fuck do you do this?" Jimin whispered angrily….and loudly from inside the closet.  
"You alright?" Jackson asked.   
"I'm fine, Hyung! I'll be out in a second."

Jackson sighed, leaning back and continued to wait for Jimin. Suddenly a little "mewling" sound was heard. Jackson turned his head to see his and Jimin's long haired Siamese walking through the door. Jackson called to it by tapping his hand down on the seat next to him. 

"Hi buddy," Jackson happily as the cat hopped up next to him. He watched with content as the cat walked over and sat on his thighs. 

Jimin stood inside of the closet, nervous to what Jackson's reaction would be once he stepped out. He was in too deep now, he couldn't just back out now. Just hopefully, Jackson would enjoy what Jimin had prepared. 

Jackson - and the cat - looked up at the sound of the closet door opening again. His mouth dropped and his eyes went wide with shock when Jimin walked out of the closet. A short length dress, satin fabric, white lace, the color pink...white fish net stockings….and white two inch heels. 

As if on cue, the long haired Siamese got up and bounced off of Jackson's lap. It trotted out of the bedroom, and out of sight. Maybe it felt sudden pressure poking at his tummy from in between Jackson's thighs. Jimin laughed a tad bit, he didn't expect to see two expressions when he walked out.

Jackson swallowed hard when Jimin started to walk over to the bedroom door to close it. Although it was just for a few seconds, Jackson got to see the difference in Jimin's walk. His movement of his hips had accentuated, he swayed left to right with ease. He made it seem so incredibly easy. 

Jackson got up from his seat once the bedroom door was closed, and Jimin turned back around to face his Hyung. Jackson stood there, eyes roaming up and down Jimin's body. Jimin's face went red, he didn't know what kind of reaction he was looking for....but it looked like Jackson had liked it. 

"Wow..." Jackson said, finally making a move and walking up to Jimin again. 

Jimin walked towards him. He turned shy and timid suddenly, looking down at this feet, and Jackson noticed. Jackson smirked at Jimin's sudden change in stature. It was cute, he couldn't deny it. 

Jackson opened his mouth to say something, until Jimin decided to speak up first. 

"Daddy," Jimin said as he looked up. "Do you like it?"

Jackson's mouth fell open again, shocked at Jimin's use for the word 'daddy.' He had never called Jackson that before, and Jackson himself had never been called that before. But there was something about that word….the way Jimin said it….it gave him an unspeakable feeling inside. 

Or maybe it was the fact that Jimin gently started to palm Jackson’s growing boner through his pants. He bit his lips, holding back a low groan he knew would come out. 

“Does it feel like I like it?” Jackson asked, the smirk re - growing on his face. He brought a hand up and held Jimin by his waist, bringing the younger one closer to him. 

Jackson leaned in, wanting to capture his younger fiance’s lips with his own. The younger leaned up, the both of them almost meeting together...until Jimin stopped and leaned away from him a little. 

“Daddy please...tell me what you want….”


	2. Four

Jackson found himself being pushed back onto the seat at the end of the bed. He smirked, amused by Jimin’s actions. Tonight, he saw a different side to Jimin. Although he stood before him in a pink maid outfit and mesh stockings, he had this look of dominance in his eyes. Something that was rarely seen in Jimin.

Once again he propped his elbows on top of the foot of the bed, awaiting Jimin's next move. 

The latter wasted no time. He got on his knees, and proceeded to work on the buttons of Jackson's pants. Jackson watched as Jimin easily undid his button and the zipper. Jimin had done this before, multiple times in his days with Jackson, so of course there was no difficulty. As stoic as Jackson tried to make himself, his heart was pounding with anticipation. He held his breath as Jimin slid down his pants and boxers all the way off and along with his socks Jimin discarded them to the side. Jimin looked up, making eye contact with Jackson. 

Jackson gulped as Jimin gave him a toothy smile. Jackson knew that smile, he had seen it somewhere before. Multiple times actually. It was a sign to Jackson; a sign that he had better brace himself. 

He gritted his teeth, as Jimin gripped Jackson's hairless cock - both of them enjoyed taking part in shaving the hairs on their bodies - and slowly started to pump said muscle. Jimin grew amused, already he could feel Jackson shaking beneath his hands. Jimin was only getting started. 

He hissed before biting down on his bottom lip hard as Jimin leaned in and kissed the side of Jackson's cock. He repeated this action; all the while his eyes locked on his Hyung. He loved to watch Jackson like this, he loved the feeling of being the one in power. 

"Shit," Jackson hissed as continued this action. With his hand, Jimin lifted Jackson’s dick up a bit, before licking the underside of the muscle. As soon as he reached the tip, Jimin enclosed his lips around the head. 

Once again, Jimin had done this multiple times before. So it was easy for him to take all of Jackson inside of his mouth. The older threw his head back, suddenly remembering how to breath as he opened his mouth to let out a stifled gulp of air. He looked back down, not daring to miss a second of this moment. 

Jimin closed his eyes. Just knowing that Jackson was struggling to hold back his plaints of pleasure, and also knowing that he was the cause of it put Jimin in his own euphoric state. He took it slowly, making sure that all of Jackson’s cock was absolutely cloaked in saliva. 

Jackson brought his hand down and laid it over Jimin's head, burying his fingers within the younger's bushel of hair. Suddenly, Jimin picked up the pace. An array of curse words spilling out of Jackson. Jimin felt proud of himself. Proud that he was able to make Jackson happy. 

With his free hand Jackson gripped the bed sheets tightly; his knuckles turning as white as snow. He couldn't describe the feeling to have Jimin's thick lips wrapped back around his cock again. And willing too. His head was spinning, he was higher than heaven. 

As much as he wanted Jimin to continue, he thought of what he could do to pleasure him in return. He wanted to have a turn. And he knew that Jimin liked it when he got rough. 

He tightened his grip on Jimin's roots, and pulled Jimin off of his cock. The action was so sudden, Jimin let out a little gasp when he was pulled away. Jackson moved his hand to the back of Jimin's neck, taking a good look at Jimin's shocked expression. Jackson's demeanor suddenly changed. It was his turn now. 

Jackson leaned in and took Jimin's lips with his own. Jimin let out a shameless moan as they both opened their mouths and pushed their tongues together. Other couples wouldn't dare kiss the other if they've given them head, but Jackson didn't really give a damn if he could taste himself on Jimin's mouth. 

They pulled away, foreheads slicked with sweat pressed up against each other. 

"Get up," Jackson demanded, as to which, Jimin gladly did. As he stood up, Jackson stripped off his tank top and tossed it along with his pants. "Turn around. Show me that cute little ass of yours." 

Jimin turned around, his hands at the bottom of the dress. Biting his lip, he moved his hips a little, dancing slowly. Spreading his legs just a tad, he bent forward, lifting the dress and exposing his as Jackson would say, "cute little ass." 

 

“Ah,” Jackson said as Jimin revealed what was missing underneath the dress. “No underwear, huh?”  
“It’s faster this way,” Jimin said. He held in a giggle as Jackson placed a hand on his thigh, and slowly slid it upward, running his fingers along the strap connecting the top of the stocking to the garter belt Jimin had underneath the dress. Jimin gasped a bit as Jackson’s hand finally made it’s way to one of Jimin’s cheeks. Jackson used his other hand to hold the younger’s other thigh, just to leverage so the younger wouldn’t fall over. Jimin held in a giggle as Jackson started to squeeze one of Jimin’s cheeks. Suddenly the feeling of Jackson’s hand on him was gone, but shortly afterwards Jackson’s slapped the cheek swiftly, making Jimin gasp in surprise. Jackson repeated this again. And again. And again. And then he switched to the other side until both cheeks were an even shade of red. “Shit...”

Without warning, Jackson grabbed Jimin by the hips and turned the younger around. He lifted up the front of the dress and Jimin took it in his hands, revealing Jimin’s upright cock. Jackson grabbed Jimin’s right leg and lifted it, planting Jimin’s heel into the seat next to him. While holding onto Jimin’s thigh, Jackson leaned in and licked the tip of Jimin’s erection. 

A little whine was heard, and Jackson looked up to see Jimin’s begging face. Smirking, he knew he was in control. He swirled his tongue in a circular motion around the head, making Jimin bite his bottom lip even tighter. Jimin swallowed hard as Jackson closed his teeth around the head, grazing them against the sensitive muscle just ever so slightly. 

Jackson closed his lips around Jimin’s cock and finally took all of Jimin in his mouth. Jimin took a deep breath and let out a boxy moan as Jackson continued to suck him off. His legs started to shake, the soles of his feet inside of the heels started to heat up and hurt. How long could Jimin stand on his feet before collapsing and wanting to cut his feet off. He should make a mental note to never ever wear heels again. Flat shoes would do fine next time. 

Jimin squealed as Jackson took his hand away from his thigh and smacked one of his butt cheeks again. While still working his mouth on Jimin’s hard phallus, he rubbed his hand against Jimin’s balls. There was no way Jimin could hold in his overt moans any longer at this point. Jimin was never the type to keep quiet, he was always the kind to...let his emotions out you could say. Particularly if it was a good feeling. 

Jimin threw his head back as Jackson quickened his pace. The silk fabric started to wrinkle due to the fact that Jimin’s hands started to tighten around material. He probably should be careful with it since the costume wasn’t necessarily cheap, but honestly, he could care less at the moment right now. 

“Da...D-Daddy,” JImin uttered weakly as the pressure Jackson had around Jimin’s dick tightened. The tingling sensation inside of him was growing stronger; he knew he was about to cum at any moment right now. Jackson could tell too, as Jimin’s pants and moans started to get faster and louder as well. But that’s what he wanted, for Jimin to cum in his mouth so that he could drink it all like he used to before he got horrifically busy with work. 

Jimin placed his hand at the back of Jackson’s head and held it in place at the base of his dick as he finally, uncontrollably released his cum inside of Jackson’s mouth. His high voiced wail echoed through the room as he did, fingers digging into Jackson’s scalp. It felt as though Jimin hadn’t had a climax in years, his head gyrating from the release as he emptied his sperm. 

“Oh my God,” Jimin said breathlessly as Jackson pulled away, hearing the older take a hearty swallow. Jimin laid his hand on Jackson’s shoulder, mentally apologizing for probably causing harm to his scalp. Jackson held Jimin by the thighs, trying his best to support the latter, but finding it pleasurable feeling the younger’s muscles shake. He licked his lips as he watched Jimin come down from his high. “Fuck.” 

Jimin dug into the pockets of the apron on his dress and pulled out a standard sized bottle of lube, and handed it to Jackson. Jackson popped open the lube and applied it to two of his fingers and sent it down on the bed. It was good that Jimin’s right foot was still situated beside him, he needed the space in order to fit his fingers inside of him. 

He hadn’t been inside of Jimin in quite a long time, so he knew Jimin would be especially tight tonight. Prepping him was definitely needed. He started off with one finger; slowly. Jimin needed to adjust to the feeling of something inside of him. Soon a second finger was added, but still he kept the slow and steady pace. 

“Please,” Jimin said, gripping Jackson’s shoulder tightly. “More...Daddy, please.” 

Jackson couldn’t help but smile with enjoyment. He never thought a simple word like “Daddy” would excite him it did. Or maybe it was the fact that he knew he was responsible for Jimin’s state or withering with want and need. But he complied with Jimin’s request for more and picked up the pace. He knew he was hitting the right spot as Jimin dug his fingers into the skin of his shoulder and once again the volume of the whimpering sounds became louder. 

Jackson stopped, his fingers still buried inside Jimin and he looked up. Jimin needed a moment to catch his breath. 

"I want to do it Daddy," Jimin said, reaching over and taking the lube from the bed. He took his foot and took off that damn heel off and tossed in on the floor. He praised the Gods as soon as the other heel was off. Besides, he wouldn't be on his feet anymore, anyway. 

He opened the lube and poured some in his hands. Once the bottle was put back on the bed, Jimin bent down and applied it to Jackson's erection. While doing so, Jimin couldn't help but taste Jackson's lips again. He could very well taste himself on Jackson's lips and tongue. As soon as he knew Jackson's cock had been drenched in lube, he broke their kiss. 

Jackson leaned back again, back hitting the foot of the bed and waited for Jimin to work whatever magic he had planned. Jimin placed both knees back on the seat, straddling the older one. Jimin leaned down and took hold of Jackson's cock by the base again, holding it in place as he positioned his prepared hole. 

Jimin held onto the bed beside Jackson tightly as he felt the tip touch his hole. Letting out a little groan, he lowered himself down onto Jackson's cock. Jackson held his hands back, he dearly wanted to hold onto Jimin, wanted to grip his body tightly and take over himself. But Jimin said he wanted to do it. This technically was for Jackson, and he knew Jimin would be a bit testy if he didn’t let him do this. 

"Oh fuck," Jackson spoke softly as Jimin continued to take Jackson inside of him. He kept going until Jackson was all the way in; until he was basically sitting in Jackson's lap. Jackson bit his lip furiously. The feeling of Jimin's tight ass consuming his cock felt oh so amazing. He clawed the fabric of the seat, trying his so very hard not to touch Jimin. 

Jimin placed his other hand and placed it on the other side of Jackson. He breathed heavily, getting used to Jackson’s size filling him up again. But he didn’t want to wait any longer; he didn’t want Jackson to get impatient. 

He lifted himself up just a bit, making a garrotte moan through tight lips as he felt Jackson’s cock sliding out of him. His cock was almost all the way out until Jimin pushed himself back down. While Jimin did this again, Jackson just couldn’t help himself. He at least needed to touch Jimin’s delicate skin. 

As Jimin once again lifted himself up and down, Jackson snuck his hands underneath the dress, finding his way to Jimin’s hips. He didn’t move his hands, didn’t guide Jimin in any sort. He just needed to feel Jimin’s skin under his hands. 

Suddenly, a loud wail arose from Jimin as he hit his own prostate with Jackson’s dick. 

“You know where to find it,” Jackson groaned, as Jimin continued to fuck himself. “Don’t you baby?”  
“I can do it, Daddy,” Jimin panted. “Does it feel good?”  
“So fucking good.”

Jackson moved his hands and found Jimin’s butt cheeks again. Jimin giggled as Jackson proceeded to massage Jimin’s firm buttocks. Jimin stopped in order to lean in and place a kiss on Jackson’s lips. He could kiss Jackson’s rotund lips all day, his and Jackson’s just harmonized with each other so well. 

They pulled away, pressing their foreheads together as Jimin continued to move up and down Jackson’s dick. Hitting his prostate each and every time. While doing so, Jackson began to speak to him; complimenting Jimin on his more than superb job. However Jimin couldn’t focus on anything but the pleasure building up inside of him, and the enjoyment needed to supply to Jackson. That was all that mattered. 

“I love this so much on you,” Jackson said, referring to the maid dress as he brushed his lips against Jimin’s neck. Jimin brought his arms up and wrapped them around the older’s shoulders as he slowed down to a stop. “It looks so fucking good on you, baby. I can’t believe you would do this for me.”  
“It’s all for you Daddy. I want to please you…”  
“You’re so good to me...."

Jimin pressed his forehead against Jackson, looking down at intense eyes. The look in his eyes; Jimin could see the want and desire in them was as clear as day. It was almost like he was begging Jimin. 

“But I want to feel you. All of you…” 

Jimin got up, Jackson’s cock slipping out of him. As to which, Jimin felt disheartened by the loss. But he looked forward to their future intentions. Jimin stood up and walked over to the bed, crawling to the middle with Jackson following shortly after. 

Jackson stood there as Jimin stood up on the bed on his knees, facing his hyung. Jimin reached behind him and retrieved the zipper of the dress. Slowly he pulled the zipper down until it reached to it’s end point at his waist. Jimin slipped his arms out of the sleeves, and he laid down on the bed to slip off the dress.

Jimin lifted his hips and put his legs together and lifted them up. Once the dress was off Jimin chucked the pesky thing to the side. Jackson didn't move, he was frozen in place as he took in the beauty before him. 

“Shit,” He said in a hushed tone. He did love the dress, but he might love Jimin in just a garter belt and stockings a whole lot more.   
"Do you want to fuck me, Daddy?" Jimin asked as he bent his legs, spreading them apart. A playful tone swimming in his voice with an added smirk. "Hm?" 

Jackson let out a low chuckle. Amused - and very very turned on - by Jimin's playful antics. Jimin arched his back, bringing his hands downward. He ran his hands down his thighs while digging his fingers into his skin. 

"Please Daddy," Jimin said. "Please fuck me."

Jackson got onto the bed and retrieved back the bottle of lube that was placed on the bed previously. 

"Yeah?" Jackson asked as he opened the bottle. "You want Daddy to fuck you, huh?"  
"Yes," Jimin moaned, as Jackson started to pour the lube in his hands. "Please please please, Daddy. Fuck me!"

Jackson loved how Jimin could get this way. And he even loved how Jimin would only get this way with him. And only him. Everyone has a secret slut like side to themselves, and Jimin wasn't ashamed to show it. Especially if he knew it would please Jackson. 

When his cock was completely slicked with lube and the bottle was discarded again, Jackson held his cock by the base and guided it to Jimin's crack. Jimin whined as Jackson traced his crack with the head of his cock. His heart was racing with anticipation as he continued to beg Jackson over and over again. He shamelessly begged Jackson until the older finally pushed the head inside of him. 

Jimin held onto Jackson's forearms as a mixture of light moans and pants filled the air as Jackson continued to push his dick inside. Slowly, mind you. 

Suddenly a shock of pleasure erupted inside of Jimin once Jackson was all the way inside. Jackson smirked as Jimin uncontrollably moaned loudly as his prostate had been prodded. When the volume had gone down, Jackson took that as a sign he should start moving again. 

If there was another thing Jackson loved to do, it was teasing Jimin to no end. Slowly he thrusted in and out of Jimin, puncturing his prostate every single time. The begging didn't stop, he ever so wanted Jackson to go faster, to fuck him until he saw stars. 

Jackson leaned down and pressed his lips against Jimin's temple. Suddenly he started to whisper in a language Jimin didn't understand. He knew what the language was, it was Jackson's native language of Cantonese. Hard to follow words which Jimin couldn’t understand had continued to be said in his ear as Jackson kept on fucking him slowly. Jimin could understand a couple of words, maybe a few phrases thanks to Jackson’s private teachings that would happen here and there, but in his current state he could barely think straight, let alone focus on what ever the hell Jackson was saying.

Suddenly, Jackson pulled away from Jimin. Looking down at his younger lover in order to see his face when he picked up the pace without warning. Jimin’s facial expressions were the best in Jackson’s book when he fucked him. It was what exhilarated him besides the pleasure, that’s how he could tell if he was doing a good job or not. 

Jackson took a hold of Jimin’s cock from the base and began to work the muscle along with his fast paced thrusts. Jimin was wriggling from beneath Jackson, chanting for Jackson to go faster as he could feel himself about to release. Toes were curled, his back had arched, his head thrown back as Jimin released his cum. Jackson stopped thrusting while Jimin came down from his blissful high. 

Their positions had varied. Sometimes there would be two, three, maybe even four if they were up for it. This time Jackson had Jimin on his knees, face buried into the mattress, trying his best to contain his moans of rapturous pleasure. Jackson still kept the pace as he did before. Slow at first, then quick and swift the next. Once again Jackson took it upon himself to reach over and pump Jimin’s once again erect muscle, and then Jimin came a second time. 

Jimin had the durability to cum multiple times, he proved this by carrying on with their bedroom festivities. Jackson had Jimin on his side while he laid behind the younger in a spooning - like pose when he continued to penetrate him. They really like practicing different positions when it came to sex. It really allowed them to “explore” their sex life discover the different postures that could really turn them on. Jackson leaned in and buried his face within the crook of Jimin’s neck, placing kissing along sweat covered skin. The third time Jimin released his semen, Jackson didn’t even have to touch him. Just with Jackson’s skillful thrusts alone he was able to cum without contact this time. 

Jimin shook in Jackson’s arms as he released his semen. He could feel the fluid dripping down his body. Jackson brought a hand down, using two fingers to wipe some semen from Jimin’s body. He brought the two fingers up and held it up to Jimin’s mouth. Jimin held Jackson’s wrist and opened his mouth, taking the two cum covered fingers into his mouth. Jimin licked and suck on Jackson’s fingers until the two were all clean, and he swallowed. 

Jackson watched Jimin come down from his third high. Jackson didn't know how many more times the younger one could cum before finally blacking out. Maybe they could go another round but that may cause physical damage to Jimin. Jimin had orgasmed enough times, it was Jackson's turn now. 

Jimin was on his knees with Jackson standing before him. The older's dick in his mouth again. Jimin sucked Jackson's cock vigorously, he so desperately wanted Jackson to finally release his cum. And especially wanted him to cum inside of his mouth. 

Jackson grabbed Jimin by the hair, keeping the younger in place as he thrusted his cock in and out of Jimin's mouth. Jimin could tell that he his mouth was going to be filled with Jackson's cum soon. Jackson's moans and hisses were becoming incoherent and rapidly quick. 

Jimin squeezed his eye shut tightly as Jackson finally release his cum inside of his mouth, letting out one final groan of satisfaction. Jimin hummed in unexplainable pleasure of feeling Jackson's hot fluid in his mouth. Jackson eased the grip he had on Jimin's hair, allowing Jimin to pull away from his cock. 

Jimin swallowed and licked his lips as looked back up at his Hyung. 

"I forgot how good you taste Daddy," Jimin said with a smile. 

Jackson panted, trying to collect his energy back. How could Jimin do this orgasmimg more than once thing was beyond him. He was exhausted.

"Daddy," Jimin said as he stood up. "Can you help me clean up?"

It then dawned on him that Jimin still had leftover traces of semen on his body. He'd have to clean up before going to bed - the thought of laying down and cuddling with semen on his body messed with his mind. He didn't mind it when Jackson came on his body or in his mouth as long as he cleaned up. 

That was definitely something Jackson was up for.


End file.
